Heiße Schokolade mit Sahne
by Mylady Alianne
Summary: Schon wieder sitzt sie im Tropfenden Kessel und wartet. Will sie einen Grund weiter zu machen oder will sie aufhören? Sie weiß es selber nicht sehr genau. Nur bei einem ist sie sich sicher: Sie will nie wieder in diesem Pub sitzen und darauf warten, dass er auftaucht um sich zu entschuldigen; sie will etwas ändern, egal was es ist.


Ich bin es nicht gewohnt alleine zu schlafen. Als Kind habe ich es fast nie getan, in Hogwarts waren zumindest immer Leute im selben Schlafsaal und danach...  
>Jedenfalls bekommt es meinem Schlaf nicht sonderlich. Als ich aufwache fühle ich mich wie gerädert, meine Augen sind verklebt, meine Schultern verspannt und ich bin müder als am Abend zuvor. Einschlafen kann ich nicht mehr. Während ich aufstehe, mich anziehe und mir die Zähne putze versuche ich mich davon zu überzeugen, dass das nur daran liegt dass ich es einfach nicht gewohnt bin so komplett alleine zu schlafen. Oder an der fremden Umgebung. Daran, dass die Betten im Tropfenden Kessel einfach weniger bequem sind als ich das gewohnt bin. Obwohl das kaum ein Argument ist, so oft wie ich in letzter Zeit hier übernachtet habe. Viellecht klappt es deswegen nicht.<br>Wenigstens sehe ich aber mittlerweile (Gedankt seien Dom und ihrem einzigartigen Schatz an Zaubersrpüchen mit denen du dein Äußeres aufmotzen kannst. Und ihre Bereitschaft ihn zu teilen.) nicht mehr wie ein Zombie aus, sondern halbwegs präsentabel. Es ist erst halb acht, aber trotzdem beschließe ich nach unten zu gehen und etwas zu frühstücken.  
>Das Frühstück im Tropfenden Kessel ist zwar nicht hervorragend, aber akzeptabel. Ich nicke Tom grüßend zu, er kennt mich mittlerwiele ganz gut, in letzter Zeit bin ich oft hier, und hoffe nur, dass ich bald eine andere Unterkunft finde, denn auf Dauer würde mir das Essen hier einfach zu langweilig werden. Das einzige was wirklich gut schmeckt ist die heiße Schokolade mit Sahne - da könnte ich mich reinsetzen. Früher bin ich in solchen Situationen nach Hause gegangen, zurück zu meinen Eltern, und erst nach dem Frühstück hier aufgeschlagen um zu warten. Und Kakao zu trinken. Letztendlich gebe ich mich damit auch zufrieden und setze mich in den Schankraum. Ich will keine Gesellschaft und möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit, also entscheide ich mich für eine dunkle Ecke. Davon gibt es ja genug. Früher habe ich mich immer so gesetzt, dass man mich vom Eingang direkt sah.<p>

Es ist faszinierend zu beobachten wie immer mehr Leute hereinkommen und in Richtung der Winkelgasse davongehen. Die Zaubererwelt erwacht, der Schankraum füllt sich. Mehr und mehr Leute bestellen auch etwas bei Tom, der mittlerweile uralt ist. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes zu sehen, dass das Leben ungestört weitergeht, selbst wenn deine Welt zusammenbricht. Okay, vielleicht ist das ein ganz klein wenig übertrieben. Meine Welt ist nicht zusammengebrochen. Aber ich bin wirklich sauer auf ihn, sauer genug um jetzt hier zu sitzen. Ich brauche ein wenig Abstand und das nicht zuletzt auch von meiner Familie. Denn man kann ja viel sagen, aber obwohl sie keine Ahnung davon haben, tragen meine Brüder doch eine gewisse Mitschuld an dem ganzen Streit. Und sie würden feiern wenn sie es wüssten. Insofern hat er ja nichtmal Unrecht.  
>Trotzdem, da geht es ums Prinzip.<br>Vier Jahre ist es jetzt her, dass wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Was habe ich getan bevor ich ihn kannte? Womit habe ich mich beschäftigt in all der Zeit die er jetzt einnimmt? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich muss früher unglaublich viel Freizeit gehabt haben. Ich bestelle meine dritte heiße Schokolade und warte. Ich weiß, dass er hier auftauchen wird. Ich weiß, dass er hier zuerst nach mir suchen wird, sobald er merkt, dass er Mist gebaut hat. Ich habe es oft genug schon erlebt, habe oft genug schon hier gesessen und gewartet.  
>Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher worauf. Darauf dass ich aufgebe oder darauf gefunden zu werden?<br>Am Anfang bin ich mir jedes Mal sicher, dass ich nur warte um hinterher sagen zu können, dass ich es getan habe. "Ich habe gewartet", will ich sagen können. "Und du bist nicht gekommen." Ich will einen Grund es zu beenden. Ich setze mir ein Zeitlimit. "Eine halbe Stunde nur, das reicht." Und dann warte ich den ganzen Tag. Immer auf der Suche nach einer neuen Entschuldigung für die nächsten paar Minuten.  
>Ich bin es leid.<br>Eigentlich habe ich viele Gründe Schluß zu machen. Es zu beenden. Was auch immer "es" ist. Meine Familie würde ausrasten wenn sie es erführe. Viel zu oft sitze ich hier und warte auf eine Entschuldigung ihm zu verzeihen. Sie wären sogar noch wütender wenn sie das auch wüssten. Er meint es nicht ernst. Ganz sicher nicht. Sonst wäre es ihm nicht peinlich. Oder?  
>Ich blicke auf die Uhr. Viertel vor eins. Noch eine Viertelstunde werde ich warten. Dann ist Schluß.<br>Ganz sicher.  
>Am Anfang war es nur ein Spiel. Ich weiß nicht, ob das immernoch so ist. Aber früher, da war es ganz einfach: Wer es beendet hat verloren. Wer es weitererzählt ebenfalls. Zwei Regeln nur. Heute bräuchte man Wälzer so dick wie eine ganze Hippogreifherde um die Regeln zu beschreiben. Das Leben ist so viel komplizierter geworden seit damals. Wir sind erwachsen geworden. Wir machen unsere Ausbildungen, Hogwarts haben wir hinter uns. Wir leben zusammen, sind nicht mehr von Schlafsälen getrennt.<br>Natürlich hätte es auch in Hogwarts Mittel und Wege gegeben, aber das wollte ich damals gar nicht. Ich war überhaupt noch nicht so weit.

Es ist fünf nach eins. Ein paar Minuten können nicht schaden. Nur bis die heiße Schokolade leer ist.  
>Bestimmt.<br>Vielleicht hat sich auch gar nichts geändert seit damals. Wir sind immernoch dieselben Idioten mit denselben Freunden. Und insgeheim, ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen, erfreuen wir uns an der Gesellschaft des anderen. Nicht, dass einer von uns das je zugeben würde. Gefühle sind nicht Teil dieses Spiels. Vielleicht ist das das einzige was sich geändert hat. Vielleicht ist die Welt bereit für diese Beziehung. Vielleicht sind wir es.  
>Ich muss etwas ändern, das weiß ich. Sonst gehe ich daran kaputt.<br>Ich kann es fast spüren, als er zu Tür hereinkommt. Ich sehe zu, wie er langsam panisch wird, als er mich nicht an meinem gewohnten Platz entdeckt. Es macht ziemlichen Spaß und entschädigt mich für ein paar Dinge die er mir gestern an den Kopf geworfen hat. Aber dann erlöse ich ihn und rufe seinen Namen. Überrascht blickt er sich um und entdeckt mich. Normalerweise sprechen wir nicht hier, sondern treffen uns später, bei ihm.  
>Ich muss etwas ändern. Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich verliere, dann soll es wohl so sein.<br>Mit einem Nicken in Richtung des freien Stuhls gebe ich ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich ruhig setzen kann. Er kommt auf mich zu, die winterliche Kälte hängt noch an ihm wie eine Schutzhülle. "Setz dich doch", sage ich freundlich. "Hey", grüßt er mich. Setzen tut er sich nicht. "Wir müssen uns unterhalten." Ich sehe dass er schluckt und sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst macht. Erst einmal werde ich ihn nicht von seinen Befürchtungen erlösen, beschließe ich. Nicht bis er sich entschuldigt hat. "Also, erst einmal tut es mir leid was ich gestern alles gesagt habe", fange ich an. Er seufzt und setzt sich endlich. "Mir auch." Ich lächle ihn an, "Keine Angst, ich mache nicht Schluß. Im Gegenteil."  
>"Wie meinst du das?", fragt er verwirrt. "Ich kann nichtmal Schluß machen, weißt du?" "Wieso nicht?" Ich blicke ihn an, nagele ihn mit meinen Augen fest. "Wir sind doch nicht richtig zusammen." Über die Jahre habe ich ihn ziemlich gut kennengelernt, habe sein Hochs und Tiefs miterlebt, habe Einblicke in sein Leben bekommen um die mich so manches Mädchen beneidet. Aber trotzdem habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer was in diesem Moment in seinem hübschen Köpfchen vor sich geht.<br>"Willst du das denn?", fragt er schließlich sehr leise. Er blickt mich dabei nicht an, seine Hände scheinen eine ungemeine Faszination auf ihn auszuüben. "Ich meine, du bekommst doch sicher Ärger mit deiner Familie, oder?" "Und du nicht? Das schlimmste was mir passieren kann, ist dass Onkel Ron mich enterbt. Und da er mir eh nichts vererben wollte geht das schon in Ordnung." Überrascht blickt er auf. Braun trifft auf Grau. "Das heißt... Du willst mit mir zusammen sein? So richtig offiziell und so?"  
>Ich grinse und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. "Angst, Scorpius?" "Das hättest du wohl gern, Lily."<br>Und dann küsst er mich, mitten im Tropfenden Kessel, vor den Augen der magischen Gesellschaft.

Na, das wird Ärger geben.


End file.
